


Insomnia

by cassie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Slash, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie/pseuds/cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short one-shot in which, Harry can't sleep because of his untold feelings towards Louis. Louis takes it in his own hands to make the younger lad feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Here's just a little one-shot that I wrote a long time ago [the date as posted] and was collecting virtual dust on my hard drive. I had forgotten about it, but I decided to post it here, so here you go! Brace yourself for lots of fluff in a short amount of time. ^~^
> 
> Leave kudos and comment? x

Harry's pov.

 

I knocked on the door, and pushed the wood of it open. "Boobear, I can't sleep." I said. It was four am, and I had been tossing and turning. 

Louis came to, and I could see he was smiling at me through the darkness. "Come here Hazza." he croaked out tiredly, and I made my way over to him.

Sliding into the warm bed next to him, and under the covers, Louis wrapped his arms around me. It was moments like these that had made me fall for him, that make me think he loves me just as much as I love him.

Louis, my Boobear, is my everything.

"Do you know why you can't sleep, Hazza?" Louis' soft voice entered my ears, and it was like a sweet melody. Usually I was the one holding him, but not tonight.

"No, Boobear, I don't." I responded, feeling his chest pressed against mine, his warm breath on my face in the pitch black dark.

"Because you didn't eat your supper." he poked my tummy, and at that it growled.

I pouted, knowing he was right. Louis turned over and opened his bedside drawer, and pulled out a large bag of m&m's. "I don't really think Hazza should have candy in the middle of the night, but here." Lou smiled at me, his eyes sparkling.

I munched on the chocolate until I felt full, and I let out a little burp.

"You're so cute Harold." Louis nuzzled his soft skinned face into the crook of my neck, and it made my heart race.

"Boobear?" I asked warily.

"Yes, Hazza?" was his reponse.

"Nothing, never mind." I replied.

Coward.

I need to tell him I love him, but how do I do it?

Lips pressed to my cheek, and made their way down my jawline. Was he doing this for me? Is Louis trying to tell me he loves me as well?

"B-boobear?" I asked shakily.

"Is this too much?" Lou murmured, his soft lips almost pressed to my own pair.

"No, no it's not." I instantly relaxed, and closed the gap between our lips, and they moved in sync, like puzzle pieces fitting together.

When we came up for air, I simply said; "it was far from too much."

"I love you Hazza."

"I love you Boo."

Our lips met again.


End file.
